Fem-Bots: Scramble City
by Sereousgamer33
Summary: Fem bots are underused, here's a story from me about fem-bots, be prepared!
1. Chapter 1

Road rage, the strong hot headed fem-bot stood in attention with her fellow female autobots, as the commander of their team, Arcee, paced through them. Arcee, with her pink body and hair buns, also commanded respect from her team, from all except road rage. Road rage was a rebel, most say she got it from her brother, tracks. As Arcee paced by her, road rage pinched arcee's ass, making her squeak and turn around angry. She scowled at the three autobots who were close enough to pinch her, being road rage, nautica, and Rust Dust.

"Which one of you slag worthy autobots pinched my rear!?" Arcee yelled getting in all three bots' faces. The three snickered and acted innocent but all knew who did it.

"Fine, none of you wanna confess, I'll just punish all three of you!" Arcee barked, making Nautica and Rust Dust instantly Rat out road Rage. The other two pointed straight to road rage and blurted "she did it!" As road rage glared at them.

Arcee grabbed road rage by her head crest and dragged her out of the line, road rage wined and protested, "let go! I didn't do anything!" She lied.

Arcee dragged her into her office then locked the door and closed the blinds.

"What the hell do you mean punish me, sir." Rage asked rudely.

"Let's just say your ass is going to sting for making mine sting." Arcee said softly.

Rage's face went even whiter than it already was, and she backed away from her commander.

"Y-you can't spank me! Ultra Magnus would never approve of that!" Rage protested.

"Ultra Magnus believes that quick and easy punishment, rather than banishment or death penalty, inspires better actions in reckless autobots. It's either this or a hanging." Arcee told with a smirk knowing how scared Rage was of death.

Rage got to her knees and began to beg frantically. "Please sir! I'll be the best soldier you've ever seen!" She tried so hard to plead but Arcee wasn't listening. Rage struggled as Arcee bent her over her desk. Rage kicked as her rear stuck out over the side of the desk. "Please I'm sorry sir!" She begged one more time, before feeling the clasps of her red crotch armor unsnap. Her red armor fell to the floor revealing a pair of red with black diamond pattern panties. Rage locked up, but didn't feel a hard smack right away. She relaxed, giving Arcee the window to yank up her panties and smack road rage's left cheek, making rage squeal in shock. Arcee smacked rage's right cheek just as hard, road rage kicking and squeaking again. Arcee stopped pausing and began smacking rage's cheeks back and forth, and yanking her panties up higher, as rage's rear began to get red hot. Rage's silver metal backside was now deep cherry red, while her panties were stretched deep into her ass. Arcee stopped and stood Rage up, rage instantly started rubbing her stinging metal bottom.

"A-are we done s-sir..." rage asked timidly.

"Not quite." Arcee answered with a smirk.

"P-please sir I've learned my lesson!" Rage wined and begged.

"Just because it hurts doesn't mean you've learned anything, you need to be  
humiliated~" arcee told with a devilish smile.

Arcee grabbed rage's stretches panties and began stretching them out like crazy, making rage kick and groan. Finally arcee gave rage an atomic wedgie, making rage shriek as her red and black panties hooked onto her head crest.

"Now get back to your post~" arcee ordered rushing rage out the door.

"W-wait what about my armor!?" Rage asked embarrassed.

"You'll get it back tomorrow, unless I see you with out that wedgie on your head, then you'll get it back, let's say never~" arcee laughed evilly as she finished shoving rage out her door with a slam.

Rage now stood out in the open of the base with a dark red spanked ass, and an atomic wedgie over her head, now also with her face bright red with embarrassment. With all four of her cheeks now bright red she sulked back to her barracks, scared of her roommates and what they would say.

As soon as she got inside, Rust Dust, Nautica, and Strafe looked wide eyed at their embarrassed teammate. All three let out huge laughs and began teasing road rage.

"I didn't know metal could get that red~" rust joked as she pinched rage's rear, making rage squeal and sock her in the arm.

"I bet you won't be able to sit right for a week~" nautica teased and she nudged strafe who looked pissed.

"Are those my panties!? You bitch now they are ruined!" Strafe yelled as she tackled rage and began spanking her furiously.

Strafe's huge strong hand made rage's cheeks sting way more than arcee could ever hope to do.

"Ah! It wasn't me! Arcee gave me this stupid thing! Blame her!" Rage pleaded as she kicked and screamed.

"It's your fault for not doing laundry and getting yourself in trouble! You naughty little slacker! I'm gonna make it hard for you to sit for a month!" Strafe yelled as she spanked with full force, Nautica and Rust Dust helping hold down rage as she began kicking, punching, screaming, and even biting.

Rage barely slept that night from all the tossing and turning, not to mention the atomic wedgie getting deeper into her privates.

Meanwhile late at night in arcee's office, arcee was conferencing with ultra magnus.

"Sir, with all do respect she has had enough, especially since her teammates disciplined her as well afterward." Arcee explained.

"It's not your job to argue soldier, it's both of our jobs to follow orders, and the orders of punishment are very clear. I will be arriving at your outpost at 0700 hours. Dismissed." Ultra magnus ordered abruptly and ended the transmission.

"Y-yes sir..." arcee answered and shut off her end.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had begun at the fembot squadron base. Each soldier stood in attention as the city commander, ultra Magnus, addressed them in the early morning. While the other soldiers stood in attention one soldier stood out. This was road rage, who blushed and tried to cover her lower body. Her crotch armor had been confiscated the previous day from a punishment, which meant she stood in the line red and blue striped panties on display with a still red hot stinging bottom for everyone to see. The final cherry on her humiliating sundae, was that her panties, even though she had changed in the morning, were still hooked onto her forehead crest thanks to her bunk mates making sure she followed arcee's orders. The soldiers around her could barely keep a straight face while looking at her spanked rear and huge atomic wedgie. Magnus stepped in front of rage as the morning ceremony ended. Rage blushed and looked up at him do to his tall body making his face a foot and a half above her.

"You are soldier road rage correct?" He asked sternly.

Rage blushed and replied "y-yes sir." Embarrassed. Magnus said nothing besides "follow me." And began to walk toward the offices. Rage shivered and followed him, scared of what would happen next in those rooms.

Ultra Magnus turned and shut the door behind them, then turned to road rage again.

"Take that off your Head soldier." He ordered dryly. Rage answered with "yes sir." Once more, and unhooked her panties from her head. Rage still blushed hard as she stood with only her panties covering her lower half in front of her commander.

"All soldiers know I care a great deal about discipline and order." Magnus began to lecture. Rage looked uninterested as he continued telling her why she was wrong.

"Now soldier road rage, bend over the desk." Rage heard Magnus order as he finished his lecture, making her go white with fear. Rage got to her knees and began begging Magnus and hugging his waist.

"Please sir I've learned my lesson! I'll be the most well behaved soldier you've ever seen! Please any other punishment but that!" Rage begged and wined. Rage stopped and got an awful idea, which prompted her touching of magnus' crotch armor.

"Maybe I have something you want~" Rage bargained. She felt Magnus who began to tense up.

"Soldier road rage! Bargaining will get you nowhere, I will not toler-" Magnus began to order before feeling road rage touch his hardening plug. A small spark could be heard going off as Magnus didn't protest but instead transformed his hard white plug out for rage to admire. Rage blushed and gripped it softly, "for your size it's pretty big~" she complimented as she started rubbing it slowly. Rage began to run her hand up and down Magnus' plug, picking up speed as Magnus felt every stroke. Without warning Magnus gripped rage's head softly with his hand and pushed her onto his plug, which got her to begin sucking him off. As one hand pushed rage up and down on his wet hard plug, the other gripped rage's healing cheeks. Next Magnus slid down rage's panties and put his finger on her back hole. He began fingering her axle with his large finger making her moan. Rage sucked his plug faster and Magnus got ready to overload. Magnus came just as rage had deep throated his long plug, forcing her to swallow all of his energon. Rage unplugged him and grabbed his chest as he continued fingering her axle. Rage could feel her pussy getting soaked with her own energon. Magnus fingered her axle deep then pushed her onto her stomach, then got his plug in position behind her axle. Rage blushed and bit her lip as she felt the tip of his plug slide inside her back outlet. magnus began to thrust his titanic plug inside rage's outlet, making her moan loudly, making Magnus cover her mouth to muffle her pleasure. "Quiet soldier." He ordered as he gave her ass a spanking, making her yelp and moan as she was continuously rammed into by Magnus. Magnus slammed and slapped her ass harder and harder, before over loading once more, leaving rage's ass red hot and leaking energon. Rage panted and overloaded herself as she felt his warm energon in her axle. "Ah~ spank me more sir~" she moaned. Rage looked a little surprised at what she just said, but before she could think magnus began making her ass redder. Rage covered her mouth as it made her moan loudly. With one hand on her mouth she began fingering her pussy with the other, as it became soaking wet from all of magnus' slaps. As Magnus spanked her a twentieth time she came again and soaked her fingers in energon. Rage couldn't keep on her hands and knees anymore, and fell to the ground exhausted after a hard plugging, spanking, and multiple fingerings. With his job done magnus stood up straight and went back into his regular commanding tone.

"I trust you have learned your lesson soldier?" Magnus asked as he transformed his plug back under his crotch armor. Rage could barely answer with "yes sir~" as she panted heavily.

"Good to hear, and I trust you'll be okay with routine meetings with me from now on." He continued.

"Yes sir~" she moaned as she wobbled to her feet and pulled up her panties, which were instantly soaked by her energon and her axle leak.

"But sir..." she began.

"Yes soldier?" Magnus answered before trying to open the door.

"Could I have my crotch armor back?" Rage asked blushing at her soaked striped panties.

"Of course soldier." Magnus told as he handed back her dark blue crotch plate. Rage slipped it softly over her stinging ass, bending forward for magnus as well.

Finally the two stepped out into the open of the base, Magnus left later while rage went on with her normal day. No one noticed her exhausted ness, or her constant daydreaming about Ultra Magnus, mainly because she was always tired and not interested in work anyway.

As the day ended, rage couldn't help but put herself to sleep with thinking about Ultra Magnus, and using a vibration stick to tire her out, getting her to sleep with loud moans she had to cover up from her roommates.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hehe, this gonna be so funny!" A fembot chuckled in the night.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake her up!" Another fembot whisper yelled.

With the help of a third fembot the three lifted their roommate, road rage, so she would hang on the hook of the base flag pole by her panties.

"She totally soaked these things, they'll stretch like Armstrong." One of them joked.

"I said shut up!" Another whisper yelled again. The three snickered and hoisted their friend up to the top of the flagpole, making sure not to wake her up before they were done with their prank. It was almost dawn as road rage was at the very top of the flap pole in a deep hanging wedgie, her red blue stripe panties now soaked and stretched. To their surprise she stayed asleep as they ran off, having tired herself out the whole night.

With dawn in full swing the troops of the fembot squadron awoke to the trumpets of the morning alarm. Each one lined up as straight as possible. All the troops were stern faced as arcee walked the lines, all except for Nautica, Rust Dust, and Strafe. The three couldn't stop laughing, before pointing up and getting other fembots to see road rage in her hanging wet panties at the top of the flag pole. The loud laughter of the squad finally got rage to wake up, and instantly shriek in pain and embarrassment. The troops couldn't stop laughing as arcee scowled.

"Stand in attention you worthless pieces of scrap!" She boomed. Each soldier stood in attention scared out of their servos. Arcee hoisted rage back down, her pain in ending until her feel touched the ground.

"Soldier road rage, care to explain yourself." Arcee questioned, her frown never leaving her face.

"I-I was asleep and then I woke up high in the sky hanging by my panties, that's all I know sir!" She exclaimed, saluting and rubbing her stinging butt.

"Any idea who would this to you Soldier?" Arcee continued.

"Possibly sir, three ideas in fact, sir." Rage went on before glaring at her three roommates. Nautica, Rust Dust, and Strafe looked shocked and scared as arcee stomped over to them.

"You three, did you do this to your fellow soldier?!" Arcee asked furious.

While Strafe and Nautica were prepared to stay silent, Rust Dust broke down instantly.

"Please sir we are sorry! Please please please don't punish us! We won't do it again honest!" Rust begged on her knees, hands together. Nautica and Strafe kicked Rust for breaking so easily.

"All three of you in my office, now!" Arcee yelled thunderously, making the fems jump in fear.

A minute or two later in the office, the three fembots stood heads down in arcee's office waiting for their punishment. They were each told to bend over the desk and completely remove their crotch plate. Nautica revealed a pie of purple and blue frilly panties, Strafe revealed a tight pair of green t-Rex pattern panties, that rapped tight around her huge cheeks, and Rust showed off her cute little bottom in a tiny pair of white with autobot logos boy shorts.

"Alright ladies, drop those pretty panties." Arcee ordered. Nautica and Strafe stripped no questions asked afraid they would be first, but Rust Dust was hesitant.

"P-please don't spank me bare sir!" Rust begged once more. Arcee glared silent and impatiently at Rust Dust.

"It's too embarrassing to take my panties down!" Rust pleaded covering her cheeks, as her face turned bright red.

"Alright, then I'll do it for you~" arcee answered as she grabbed rust's child size boy shorts and slid them to her ankles. Rust protested and kicked as her bottom was bared.

"And since you are being so much trouble, you get to go first!" Arcee told as she grabbed Rust, who quivered in fear.

Arcee pulled rust over her lap and rubbed one of her dark ebony metal cheeks, rust still whining.

"What a lovely little bottom~" arcee complimented as she rubbed rust's cheeks softly, lulling rust into calming down.

"Too Bad l'm about to turn it red!" Arcee exclaimed as she raised her hand and slammed it down on rust's cheeks, beginning the spanking.

Rust squealed as arcee rapid fired spanks onto her tiny bottom, instantly making it pinker. Rust wined loudly as Nautica and Strafe waited, becoming more tense and scared of who would be next.

"You've been a very naughty fembot Rust Dust!" Arcee scolded as Rust's little bottom became redder. "And naughty fembots get spanked!" Arcee told again, going as fast as she could on rust's cheeks, leaving them redder than rust's wining blushing face.

As rust finally kicked out of her boy shorts from the furious onslaught of spanks, Arcee finished with one last hard slap to her cherry red bottom.

"Your turn is over for now..." Arcee smirked as she lifted Rust Dust to her feet. "Now, stand in the corner with your hands on your head like a good little brat~, and don't you dare rub!" Arcee ordered as rust was done protesting. Rust got into the corner with a squeak, hands tight on her head.

"What a perfect warm up~ now..." Arcee paused, making nautica and Strafe shiver. "Who's next..." Arcee continued to pause, letting Nautica and Strafe look at each other in blushing scared anticipation. "Strafe!" Arcee finally told, making Nautica smirk at her roommate.

"Have fun getting your big metal hide tanned Strafe~" Nautica taunted as Strafe shot her a glare.

"Is someone getting impatient for their turn~" Arcee taunted back snuggly at Nautica.

Nautica squeaked and shivered. "N-no ma'am I wasn't trying to say that..." she said scared.

"Then hush, you'll be getting your butt reddened soon enough." Arcee said with a glare.

"Come along then, Strafe~ it's time for your punishment~" Arcee told with a smile.

"O-okay, w-where do you want me sir..." Strafe asked with a scared blush.

"Just follow me~" Arcee told as she lead the way. Next Arcee put out an iron stool, making Strafe confused.

"W-what's that for?" Strafe asked softly.

"Heh, you'll see in just a minute~" Arcee smirked.

Arcee then put her foot up on the stool, creating a level platform for her victim. "Heh, this stool is so I can stretch my servos..." Arcee told seeing the fear in strafe's eyes. "Don't look so scared, I won't hurt you, too badly..." Arcee boasted. "Now come here so I can get you into proper position~" Arcee ordered with a devilish smile. Arcee pulled Strafe over her one knee and balanced her large bubble butt almost instantly.

"Ah! I feel like I'm gonna fall!" Strafe worried. "Don't worry, I've got you... what a perfect target~" Arcee complimented whirl jiggling strafe's bubble butt, and then raising her hand. Rapidly she began spanking Strafe's booty making her squeak and wine, despite her large strong personality, she couldn't take a spanking. The spanking and jiggling made Strafe quiver and tear up as arcee didn't stop.

Many slaps later Arcee slowed down. "Almost done sweetie..." Arcee comforted falsely. Strafe's big bottom looked deep red as her eyes streamed with tears. Arcee finished with a hard slap, then stood Strafe up as she cried and sniffled.

"There there all done~ good girl~ now to the corner with you~" Arcee told with a motherly smile, as Strafe did do with a "yes sir..." before wiping her tears and standing next to Rust Dust.

"That just leaves you Nautica~ come over here now." Arcee ordered as Nautica went over to her blushing, her bare lower body left with no protection from her eyes.

"Hm, you know what Nautica, pull your panties back up." Arcee commanded as Nautica looked confused. "U-um okay..." Nautica answered as she bent over to grab her tiny frilly panties off the floor.

"Good, now come over here like a good girl and I'll get you into position~" Arcee told Once more as her devilish smile returned.

Arcee grabbed her and instantly flipped her up side down, her bottom resting upright in arcee's lap, feet up, torso on the ground, breast plates pressed against the floor.

"Wh-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Nautica shrieked as arcee caressed her hips.

"Why sparing you some dignity of course~ in such a compromising position you need something covering you~ and the best part is, with those cut little frilly panties, you hardly have a scrap of protection on your naughty little bottom~" Arcee explained laughing evilly.

Quickly Arcee began spanking Nautica's cheeks like a bongo drum, almost to a song. Nautica's right bottom bounces as arcee made it pink. Nautica squeaked and teared up quick from the hard slapping of her ass.

"These are such skimpy things! These do not regulation!" Arcee barked as she tugged on Nautica's little frilly panties, while spanking her.

After so many more hard spanks arcee finished and let Nautica wobble to her feet.

"There, all done, now get that bottom bared again and join your friends in the corner~" Arcee ordered as Nautica did so with a whimper.

"Alright ladies~ back over the desk like you were when we started~" Arcee ordered once more as the three fembots looked scared at each other blushing. "I'm not done tanning those butts yet!" Arcee exclaimed as the three shivered and blushed harder. Each one bent back over the desk and waited for Arcee to continue. Arcee tapped a ruler and began to walk and admire her targets. "Alright ladies, time for the grand finale, too bad you won't know when it's coming~ now, who should I start with~" Arcee asked smugly. Nautica's mind raced with anger resistent her leader and wanting to make her bottom pinker than she was. Meanwhile Strafe and Rust Dust prayed that they wouldn't be first. Sadly for Rust Dust, since her bottom had the most time to heal, Arcee slammed the ruler down on her tight and tiny bottom.

"I think this naughty fembot should go first~" Arcee told as she spanked the ruler ten times on rust's tiny little bottom.

Rust wined and screamed as arcee silently moved on to Strafe, then slammed the ruler down on her bubble butt, making her jump in shock and pain. 10 more ruler spanks later, with Strafe wining with tears streaming down her face, "and who does that leave~" Arcee jokes with a secret devilish smile as she make Nautica's tight ass ripple with a hard ruler hit. After the thee felt the first round of ruler hits, Arcee sped up, and began spanking each one faster with the ruler, making each one Yelp and shriek with tears streaming. With three sobbing sore bottoms bent over her desk, Arcee finally stopped with one last round of ruler spanks to each fem-bottom. The three fembots were so busy crying and blushing they didn't notice Arcee confiscating their panties. "Now get your naughty bottoms back to your quarters!" Arcee ordered in a booming voice. The three jumped and squeaked a "yes sir!" As they wobbled out.

Nautica was the first to notice all three of them didn't have there crotch plates or panties. As Nautica contemplated getting Arcee back, Strafe and Rust Dust furiously rubbed their fem-bottoms. When they finally got back to their barracks road rage couldn't stop laughing as the three put ice and cushions under their burning booties.

"You three have some fun today~" road rage joked as she pinched each one of their cheeks, making them jump and glare at them. Road rage giggled as she went back to bed, happy with herself.


	4. Chapter 4

At night in the barracks four roommates were playing dare like a bunch of teenage girls.

Strafe, the larger lady of the group, went first.

"We dare you, to give one of us a lap dance." The other three told, making Strafe blush. "Stripping too!" Rust Dust, the little one of the group, added.

Strafe blushed like crazy and moved to Rust Dust, her choice for a lap dance receiver. She proceeded to shake her hips as she bent forward, putting her wobbling bubble butt in rust dust's face, making her blush and smile. Strafe then slid off her crotch plate, revealing a tiny red triangle thong, making rust try desperately to hide the fact she was getting aroused. Strafe began to gyrate her hips letting rust look closer as she took off her top armor and matching tight red bra, before bending forward and holding her breasts out for rust to admire as her hips kept swaying. Final Strafe got on her hands and feet, spreading her legs to give rust a peek and at her bushy pussy, before grab walking back to her spot on the floor. Rust nearly passed out from arousal as her nose leaked energon. "G-good job..." she said absently.

"Well done Strafe! Practically stripper worthy! Um, do you want your clothes back?" Nautica asked, making Strafe shrug and not grab her clothes, and also making rust blush even more. It was Nautica's turn next

'"I dare you to, step outside and yell "I'm a slut talking all comers."' Road rage, the bad Girl of the group, dared.

Nautica hesitated and blushed before opening the door of the barracks. With all her strength she yelled "I'm a slut taking all comers!" To the open night air of the base. Lucky for her everyone was asleep. Nautica sat back down and downed a shot of pink energon.

"I thought we said the drinks were for chickens..." rust questioned.

"The vodka-gon is for chickens, she needs that to be less of an uptight bitch." Rage told with a shy laugh. Nautica smirked and flipped her off. "Isn't it your turn Rage?" Nautica asked with a bothered tone.

"Right, I dare you, to butt chug some jaeger-meister." Strafe told rage. Rage blushed even harder than both the time she was spanked, and hung on the flag pole, combined. Taking all the time she could rage removed her crotch plate and rainbow stripe panties, before getting her axle in the air and spreading her cheeks. Strafe grabbed the electric blue jaeger-Meister and prepared to dump it down rage's axle. Rage may have been plugged once or twice but she was still right and tried her hardest to stretch her axle as stage dumped the booze in side. Rage moaned as the drink went right into her system, making her feel drunker by the second. The bottle was nearly empty before Strafe stopped. Road rage could barely sit up from how fast she got drunk off her ass.

"You're such a light weight rage~" Nautica joked.

"Sh-shut up! It's the Butt chug damnit!" Rage yelled, earning her name.

"Ok rust, I dare you, to make out with Strafe." Nautica told, making both rust and Strafe blush. Rust hesitated "w-what!?" She gasped. "You heard me." Nautica answered snuggly.

Rust couldn't stop blushing if she tried, in her mind, she knew she wanted this and she was cheering, but on the outside she was nervous beyond belief. Strafe was no different, she had thought of rust like this before, but never thought she would get to make out with her. The two got closer and tried to smile at each other, but they looked even more nervous.

"Y-you ready..." Strafe tried to break the ice.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know." Rust couldn't stop stuttering.

"J-just take it slow..." Strafe tried to comfort her as she moved closer.

With their lips an inch or two away, Strafe was done waiting. Strafe moved and kissed rust, who wrapped her arms around Strafe, all doubt gone from her mind. They began to French kiss as Strafe picked up rust and pulled her close. Holding her by her tiny cheeks, Strafe kissed rust for longer and longer. Rust kissed back and grabbed at strafe's bubble butt, the two loving each other more and more. Nautica and rage watched this little scene go far past making out, wondering if they would ever stop. Finally they both had to breath and stopped, gasping. Smiling at each other wasn't hard anymore as Strafe winked and went back to her spot, but not before Rust gave her bubble butt a goodbye love tap.

"Strafe~ it's your turn~" Nautica told with a devilish smirk. "I dare you to shove rage's biggest dildo up your axle." Nautica told as she reached into rage's draw and pulled out a huge black Dildo.

Strafe blushed and spread her already naked axle cheeks. Strafe then gripped the monster Dildo and hesitated.

"D-do I have to do it dry..." Strafe questioned.

"Only if rust doesn't want to give you a lick~" Nautica told still smirking devilishly.

Rust jumped over to strafe's bubble butt Enthusiastically. "I want a taste!" Rust exclaimed as she grabbed the bubbles. "O-ok, g-go slow ok..." Strafe said blushing. Rust went slow and began licking strafe's axle, for a few seconds before licking deep and quick all over and inside strafe's hole. Strafe moaned loudly as Rust Dust got every lick she could.

"You should be able to fit that axle splitter now babe~" rust told as she finished licking Strafe like an ice cream cone. Strafe blushed and began trying to fit the huge Dildo in her dripping axle. Slowly she shoved its length inside, finishing with putting the knot inside as well. She sat back down as best she could, moaning as the dildo was held inside.

"Nautica~ it's your turn~" rust told. Nautica tensed up as rust thought of a dare for her. "Give yourself a weight lift wedgie!" Rust blurted.

"W-what's that?" Nautica asked confused.

"Take this staff~" rust explained handing her a wooden pole. "Put it through your leg holes~" rust continued as Nautica reached and tugged out her pink panties with autobot symbols on the cheeks, then slid the pole through the leg holes. "Now lift up and down like lifting weights~" rust finished as Nautica did so, stretch the panties above her head and back down again. Nautica lifted her panties up and down, squeaking and moaning each time.

"W-when do I Ah~ Stop..." Nautica asked as she went even higher and back down.

"I think that's good enough, and you got a good work out~" rust joked with a smirk. Nautica undid her wedgie super fast and sat back down on her stinging axle. Rage laughed making Nautica glare. "Raaaaage~ isn't it your turn~" Nautica mentioned, making the two fembots switch their expressions to each other.

"I dare you, to lick nautica's pussy~" Strafe told as Nautica and rage shared a shocked blush. After a minute of silence Strafe got impatient. "Are you gonna go or do you both need a shot of vodka-gon?" Strafe asked.

"I-I'm gonna do it just hold on! Nautica hurry up!" Rage told getting frustrated.

"Shut up! Just let me get these things off!" Nautica retorted. Nautica slid off her purple crotch plate and pulled off her pink autobot panties before spreading her legs.

Rage got close and put her face between nautica's thighs, hesitating getting any closer.

"Oh come on you big chicken~" Nautica taunted as she wrapped her legs around rage's waist. Rage finally stuck her tongue out and licked nautica's pussy slow. Nautica moaned as rage went faster and faster. Rage wanted to stop but Nautica wrapped her legs tight making rage lick deeper, finally she was let free from squirming.

"Damnit Nautica! I'm not your little lick stick!" Rage said almost pissed.

"Sorry, im surrounded by sluts, I can't help myself~" Nautica smirked.

"Oh ruuuuuuust~ it's you turn~" Rage told. "I dare you, to wear this~" rage dared as pulled out a child-bot size girly diaper. Rust blushed the brightest red ever.

"Damnit is this another joke about my size!?" Rust asked frustrated.

"Nah, it's just I saw your laundry, Miss bed wetter~" Rage said with a smirk, as rust blushed nuclear red. "Sh-shut up!" Rust yelled looking flustered. "They get that let's get that bottom ready~" Rage said with a devilish smile.

Rust couldn't stop her blush if she tried as slid off her crotch plate and tight little panties. Rage got close and to rust's surprise pulled out a big bottle of baby power. "Oh come this is just ridiculous..." rust told even more flustered. "Does baby want a rash~" Rage said sarcastically. Rust was getting more and more pissed, her blush nearly covering her whole face. Rage dumped the powder on rust's crotch, making it bright white. Next she lifted rust's crotch and slid the diaper on. With a clip of the straps rust was a diapered little baby.

"Now~ wear this to bed so we don't have to put our undies in with your soiled sheets and panties~" Rage finished. Rust was so close to killing rage right now, but the diaper was so cute and comfortable she couldn't help but love it.

That night three bunks were filled, with two people sleeping. The other two roommates shared a bed and were anything but asleep. Rust and Strafe were scissoring each other. Their pussies rubbed together making them both moan. Strafe got on to and kissed and fingered rust, making her tight wet pussy spasm and squeeze strafe's fingers. Rust was able to flip Strafe over and lick her pussy harder than ever. Strafe moaned like crazy and held rust's head until she overloaded all over rust's face.

"Hm~ tasty~" rust told licking her fingers and wiping her face.

By the end of the night les-bot energon was all over the bunk. Rust signed exhausted.

"Huh, I should go back to my bed, I couldn't lick anything if I tried~" rust told as she kissed Strafe again.

"Aw~ baby is tired, well when ever you want your teddy bear back it's always ready for a snuggle~" Strafe said with a jokey smile.

"Come on Strafe, I already have to wear that stupid diaper, I don't need you calling me a baby..." rust told pouting and turning away from Strafe.

"H-hey hold on babe, I'm sorry, my bubble butt's too sassy~ give it a bed time spanking~" Strafe told putting her bubble butt in rust's face. "Aw I can't stay mad at you~" rust apologized as she gave strafe's ass a few hard spanks, creating a ripple in the bubbles.

"Love ya Strafe~" rust kissed the bubbles goodbye and gave Strafe a long kiss. Rust snuck back to her bunk and tried to put her diaper back on, but fell asleep before she could even get it close to on her crotch.

As the night went on, rust couldn't help but wet herself. Sound asleep she was unaware of her bare crotch soaking her panties and bed. By the time rust's bladder was empty, her sheets were soaked and a puddle couldn't be soaked into them, which meant rust would get it in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cmon rage! I said I'm sorry!" Rust wined as she kicked and squirmed in rage's lap. Rage spanked her tight little bottom harder. "And I said you will wear your diaper, and now your sheets are ruined again, if you aren't going to then you're gonna get your bottom spanked!" Rage yelled as she spanked rust harder. Rust wined as her bottom got redder, ending with the darkest red her bottom had ever been. Rust rubbed her cheeks as she got up with her roommates to get in the morning line up. "Hold up rusty~" rage caught her attention again.

"W-hat now?" Rust asked shivering.

"You're not going out without your padding~" Rage said with an evil smirk.

"W-what!? I don't need a diaper in the day!" Rust argued.

"If you aren't going to keep your diaper on at night, then you will wear it all the time." Rage told, pulling rust over her lap again and bearing her bottom once more. Rust continued to pout as her crotch was powdered and covered with a flowery girly diaper.

During the line up rust couldn't stop blushing, she knew what she had on and was embarrassed even if no one knew. But that blush did catch the eye of anyone close to her. Another friend of hers, Silvabolt was getting suspicious. Silva nudged Rust to get her attention.

"Rust, what's with the blush?" Silva whispered. Rust blushed even more.

"N-no reason, a-am I blushing I-I don't think I'm blushing..." rust nervously tried to mislead Silva.

"Your Face is so red it could be an autobot logo, come on you can tell me, I'm your friend..." Silva reassured her.

"I don't want anyone else to know..." rust blurted.

"Know what?" Silva continued as rust groaned.

"Fine I'll tell you at lunch..." rust sighed and went back to standing.

After basic morning duties lunch began, rust gestured for silvabolt to come behind a corner.

"What are we doing here Rust?" Silva asked confused.

"I don't want anymore people knowing my secret..." rust began to explain.

"O-ok I understand..." Silva reassured her.

"Alright here's why I was blushing... during the morning line up, I had to wear these..." rust then lowered her crotch armor and revealed the girly children's diaper she had on. Silva was weirded out, amused, and hesitant at the same time.

"Y-you wear diapers..." Silva asked covering her smile.

"Y-yeah... road rage made me wear them for wetting the bed..." rust blurted.

"You wer your bed..." Silva asked once more.

"...n-no..." rust retracted blushing.

"Aw is the little baby embarrassed~" Silva joked.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Rust yelled as she looked embarrassed. As she was getting flustered and angry she wasn't paying attention as her bladder released in her anger. Silva looked down and saw as a stain began to spread across rust's diaper, making Silva burst out laughing. Rust's anger stopped as she looked down and saw she was soaking wet. "Oh no no no no!" She shrieked. Rust burst into tears and began screaming "this is all your fault!".

"Aw come here little baby~" Silva tried to comfort Rust as she threw a tantrum. Silva picked up rust's little body. Silva carried rust who was still crying, back to road rage.

"Hey rage, rust had an accident~" Silva told with a smirk.

"Uh oh, I knew she would have one, she just can't keep her diaper dry~" Rage told back. "Let's get her changed." Rage continued as she took rust from Silva and laid her down. Next she unsnapped the wet diaper from around rust's waist, rust began to calm down. Rage threw out the used old diaper and puffed some powder onto rust's crotch. Rage finished with putting the a new clean white with yellow duckies diaper under her bottom and around her crotch. "Their we go, all better baby~" rage comforted as she hugged rust tight. Rust hugged back and nuzzled her face into rage's breasts.

After more day chores rust returned back to the barracks, embarrassed and tired. Once she got in the door she was greeted only by Strafe. Strafe stood in the middle of the floor, leaning on a pole wearing only white lingerie. Rust blushed and kept quiet.

"How was my little sex toy's day~" Strafe asked as she got close to rust.

"Not very good..." rust Said honestly.

"Aw, what do you say we do some naughty things and get you out of that nappy~" Strafe said with a seductive smile.

"Oh fuck yes!" Rust blurted.

"Splendid, now sit down and enjoy the show sweetie~" Strafe told as she sat rust down and began to pole dance for her.

As Strafe spun and showed off her bubble butt to rust, rust flung off her crotch armor and diaper and began fingering herself. Strafe shook her ass and titties, while rust fucked herself harder.

Strafe then got off the pole and crawled over to rust's wet pussy. Strafe spread rust's legs and began licking her pussy like a pro. Rust gripped strafe's head as she contracted and moaned. Rust began to cum like crazy, making Strafe drink it up with pleasure.

"Having fun now baby~" Strafe asked with a devilish smirk.

"Yeeeeeeees~" rust moaned as she came again.

"Good girl~, glad I could help my little sex toy~" Strafe said as she kissed Rust good night.

Rust felt much better about her day even as she reluctantly slid her diaper back on and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Even after rust started using her diapers, rage still didn't trust her not to wet her bed.

"C'mon rage let me take these stupid things off! I'm not a baby! I'm not gonna wet myself anymore!" Rust pouted.

"We just finished changing you, you haven't made it a day without soaking your diaper yet." Rage argued.

"Please I can't keep wearing these stupid things!" Rust pleaded getting angry.

"Until you show me you can control your bladder they aren't coming off, understand?" Rage told sternly.

"God fucking damnit you fucking bitch I fucking hate you!" Rust roared, shouting loudly as rage was stunned.

"...what do you just say?" Rage asked slowly getting loud.

"You heard me, bitch." Rust retorted. Rust instantly regretted that decision as rage grabbed her tight by the wrist and pulled her into the bathroom. Rust was instantly bent over the counter as rage turned the water on, and grabbed a bar of soap. Rage got the bar all wet and held it to rust's mouth.

"You wanna be a little potty mouth, act like a naughty brat, then you'll be treated like one!" Rage told furious as she began scrubbing rust's mouth with the soap. Rust tried to shriek but her mouth was plugged by soap. While her first hand scrubbed rust's mouth clean, rage's other hand began spanking her bare bottom hard. Rust kicked and whined as her bottom was smacked and her mouth was scrubbed. Rage continued to spank and scrub before grabbing a paddle and spanking rust even harder now, making her tear up even more. As rust cried and whined rage kept scrubbing her mouth out. After a long hard paddling and fierce mouth soaping, rage stood rust up, rust rubbing her bottom instantly.

"Are you going to mouth off like that?" Rage asked as rust shook her head quickly.

"Are you going to be a good little girl?" Rage asked again as rust nodded.

"That's better, now in the corner with you, that soap bar isn't coming out until 30 minutes have passed." Rage told as she put rust facing the corner, bare red hot bottom out.

As rage left rust furiously sobbed and rubbed her bottom, the soap in her mouth starting to sting. Rust knew two things for sure after her punishment, she was never going to talk to Rage like that again, and her bottom stung like ten cyber-bee stings. After thirty minutes rust's bottom was finally looking more pink than red when rage came back.

"Alright baby, you can come out, and I hope you've learned your lesson." Rage comforted her with a hug while removing the soap bar.

"Y-yes ma'am..." rust answered as she hugged Rage back.

"Good to hear, why don't we get you some padding for that bottom?" Rage asked sweetly. Rust knew she meant putting her diaper back on but at this point she wasn't going to bother sitting down bare on a stinging bottom. Rust gladly put her diaper on and fell asleep cuddling rage on the couch.

The next day Rage came back a little late to a barracks of confused roommates.

"Where have you been?" Strafe asked.

"I've just been out, I had to report to ultra Magnus, he's here on routine and requested to speak to me." Rage explained.

"Oh yeah, I can be there was very little speaking going on in that office~" Nautica joked with a smirk.

"All we did was talk!" Rage retorted, her mind racing with thoughts about the hard ultra plugging she just got back from...

Magnus let rage in, with a shut of the door and a grab of her ass. Rage shivered and rubbed a hand over magnus's crotch armor. Magnus got straight to the point and transformed his plug out, already very hard. Rage looked at him and licked her lips as she got on her knees. Rust licked magnus's plug from base to tip before deep throating all of it down her wanting mouth. Magnus twitched as she went up and down, sucking his plug faster each time. Magnus the gripped her head as she went even faster, making her go as fast as she could from tip to base and back again, sucking his plug like a pro.

"You've gotten better Soldier." Magnus complimented as rage continued to suck him.

"You've gotten bigger commander~" Rage squeaked out in between going down once more.

After a long sucking Magnus overloaded his energon down rage's throat making her moan as she swallowed. Rage stood up and leaned on the desk, "I know you want more~" she smirked as she slid out of her crotch plate and red thong, before spreading her legs while sitting on the desk. Magnus was instantly hard again as he mounted rage, plugging into her pussy fast, and going in and out even faster. Rage felt every movement as Magnus rammed into her making her bounce in unison with him. Magnus couldn't help but remove her chest armor and matching red bra, tossing them aside and letting her large triple d's bounce even more as he thrusted. Rage loved every thrust as she moaned and gasped. Magnus went faster and faster like the machine he was, pleasing rage even more. Half way through rage began over loading energon on to Magnus' plug making him slide in and out even faster. After multiple spasms and many loud moans, Magnus ejected and overloaded onto rage's chest. Rage dipped her fingers in the puddle of energon and licked it off slow, making Magnus hard Once more. Magnus flipped rage over and bent her over the desk again, making her large silver ass stick out for his plug. Magnus slid his plug into her axle and went just as hard inside of it as he did her pussy. Rage moaned louder than ever from his large plug going in and out of her tight axle.

"You've gotten tight Soldier." Magnus told as he rammed his plug in between her cheeks.

"It's been so long sir~ my axle needs your energon to loosen it up~" rage moaned as she rocked back and forth with him. Magnus went as fast as he could before overloading as much energon as possible into rage's axle. Rage moaned and squirted energon, letting it drip from her pussy lips. As Magnus pulled out her spanked rage's ass making her moan once more "thank you sir~" rage answered as she leaked energon from both holes...

"Rage? Rage!" Strafe shouted as she snapped rage out of her Day dream.

"W-what?" Rage asked startled.

"So all you did was talk?" Strafe asked once more.

"Yes, all we did was talk, nothing more." Rage lied blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile in Iacon, Ultra Magnus went to report to the ruler of cybertron, prima. Prima, a reincarnated version of the female prime herself had gotten bored with all the dignitaries she pleasured to maintain her power and wanted something better than sucking old plugs.

Ultra Magnus stood in attention as he waited to be addressed by Prima.

"Oh ultra Magnus, why have you come to me at this point in time?" Prima asked as she bit her lip while scanning magnus's body closely.

"My queen, I have-" "please call me prima, drop the formal scrap." Prima ordered as Magnus stuttered. "Prima, I have come to report my evaluation of the outposts in the sea of rust." Magnus told as Prima yawned.

"Spare me the reporting Magnus, it might be your reason for coming here but I have bigger plans for you~" Prima told as she stood and shook her hips toward Magnus.

"I-I am employed to serve you Prima..." Magnus answered reluctantly. "That's what I thought big boy~" Prima exclaimed as she pushed Magnus to his knees. "Now, get to serving~" Prima told as ultra Magnus began to slide off prima's shining diamond crotch plate and tight silver thong, revealing her large tight pussy. Magnus slowly began to lick before Prima gripped his head and pushed him deeper. "Don't hold back on me Soldier~ I know you can pleasure a fembot~" Prima blurted as Magnus went faster. Magnus reluctantly went faster and began licking Prima's clit as well.

"Oh~ that's more like it~" Prima exclaimed as she moaned and thrusted her hips into magnus's tongue. Prima continued to moan and gasp as she felt magnus's tongue go deeper, feeling it caress her g-spot. Finally prime orgasmed energon into Magnus's mouth, making him drink her juices. Prima finally let him go for a second, before pushing him to the ground and tearing off his crotch plate, revealing his hard plug.

"Get ready cow boy~ this cow girl wants a ride~" Prima exclaimed as she mounted Magnus and plugged him in. With his plug in her socket she began bouncing up and down making her big ass bob with her, making his plug fuck her socket hard. She moaned and gasped as he went like a machine, plugging her harder. Magnus went faster and could feel his plug filling Prima up completely, making her gasp and moan louder. "Yes! Yes! Harder! Deeper! Oh fuuuuuuuuck~" Prima exclaimed as she came, soaking his plug in energon and making him slide in and out faster. Moments later Magnus came, his plug shooting energon deep inside Prima with no end in sight, making Prima moan and spasm as she came again. The large load of both cumming inside prima's socket became too much to hold, letting energon leak out of her overflowing pussy. Prima finally collapsed in ecstasy onto magnus's chest, panting as she felt him unplug. "You did well commander~ I want your services as frequent as possible from now on~" Prima moaned into magnus's ear as he complied. "Yes my queen..." Magnus answered.

As Magnus was about to leave he heard Prima call his name. "Yes my queen?" He asked curious.

"I want you to send that little slut of yours, what was her name again?" Prima began.

"Road rage my queen." Magnus answered.

"That's the one, send that bitch to me as soon as possible, understood?" Prima ordered.

"Y-yes my queen..." Magnus answered as he slouched, unsure of himself.

Later that day Magnus had called road rage to his office.

"You wanted to see me babe~" rage greeted him, kissing his cheek.

"I need to talk to you, about something important..." Magnus told sternly.

"What would that be big boy~" rage answered while grabbing at magnus's chest.

"Our queen, Prima, has requested your presence..." Magnus said sharply.

Rage blushed, "th-the Queen?" Rage questioned as Magnus nodded. "The queen wants to see me! What an honor!" Rage beamed with happiness and had a huge smile on her face. "I've always looked up to her for being the first female prime!" She continues to shout.

"Well I'm glad you are taking this so well, I hope she only wants to talk." Magnus continued.

"What if she wants to promote me!? Or give me a Medal of Honor! I'm so excited!" Rage continued to rave as she hugged Magnus happily.

"It's just a summoning, nothing too exciting. What could possibly go wrong?" Ultra Magnus thought to himself as she hugged Rage back.

Road rage went to Iacon expecting a warm welcome but was shocked that the guards were unaware of who she was.

"Surely the queen has made you aware of my arrival?" She asked as the guard shrugged. Rage ensured them the queen had sent for her and they finally let her continue her walk into the throne room. As she entered and was noticed by Prima, the queen smirked. Prima stood up as rage bowed humbly at her feet.

"Stand up so I may get a good look at you Road Rage." Prima ordered. Rage stood straight and let prima's eyes look her over until Prima got behind her, and gave her dark metal bottom a hard slap. Rage jumped putting on a shocked blushing face.

"I knew you'd have a great ass, Magnus has told me so much about you." Prima exclaimed as she pulled down rage's crotch plate sharply, exposing her tight black panties with a red and white bull's eye on the ass.

"What a perfect pair~" Prima giggled as she spanked road rage again. Rage subconsciously stuck out her bottom for prima's hand, wanting to serve her queen the best she could. Prima began making her cheeks red.

"I can see why Magnus likes you, that ass would make him melt." Prima exclaimed as she continued to warm rage's bottom.

"He does love me doesn't me my queen~" rage smirked as her ass was spanked. "Yes he mentions you a lot when he's eating me out." Prima blurted as a silence came over rage, her mouth gaping. "Oh did I say that out loud?" Prima smiled devilishly with one finger over her smiling mouth. Rage lived up to her name as she screamed and donkey kicked Prima in her crotch making her bend in pain. As Prima bent forward in pain rage reached into prima's diamond crotch plate and wedgied our her bright white granny panties. Before rage could give her a full atomic Prima used her powers to pin her to the floor. Prima Carried rage by her bullseye panties to a room behind her throne.

"You will face the full wrath of the malevolent titan!" Prima raved as she threw rage into the wall and stripped off every piece of her armor, leaving only her panties. Prima began to leave confusing rage as she felt cuffs hold her wrists and ankles, leaving her chest squished to the wall and her bottom wide open. "W-where are you g-going..." rage asked quivering.

"To get my malevolent titan..." Prima told as she walked away closing the door, leaving rage in the room with only a single red light still on.

Later the door came open, rage blushing as an anonymous bot saw her naked body.

"Welcome to hell child." The figure, rage noted the female voice, told.

"W-who are you?" Rage asked scared knowing it wasn't Prima.

"The worst dominant fembot on cybertron, the hardest spanker and most sadistic masochist in all the galaxy. I. Am. Unicra."

"U-unicra?" Rage asked just as scared clenching her cheeks.

"You will know me well in time my child..." unicra began to step closer to rage putting a slender grey hand on rage's exposed back. "At least a version of you will." She finished moving her fingers slowly over her bottom. Rage winced at the cold touch of the woman's metal on her sensitive steel.

"Don't start making noise now child, we haven't even begun." Unicra smirked. Unicra gripped rage's neck, making her grit her teeth and shut her eyes. Unicra moves back grinning like a mad fembot, before holding her hand out and materializing a whip. "Let us begin my child." Unicra proclaimed as she swung her whip onto both of rage's cheeks. A deep red stripe was left on rage's bottom as she shrieked and panted, she had gotten hard spankings before but nothing like this.

"Prima was right, you are wearing the perfect panties." Unicra joker as she whipped rage once more putting another red stripe on rage's cheeks. Rage shrieked once more.

"Let me go you sadistic lunatic!" Rage Yelled to no avail. "Children should not speak until spoken to." Unicra ordered as she snapped her fingers to make the largest ball gag rage had ever seen appear, stretching her mouth to its limit and keeping her quiet. Unicra continued to lash rage's bottom covering it in red stripes. All rage could do was shriek into the ball gag panting in between lashes.

"You know..." Unicra began making rage look back at her silver and orange horned punisher speak. "Any good sadist combines pleasure and pain." Unicra said as she snapped her fingers once more and made a small vibrator appear and attach to rage's pussy and thigh. As the vibrator began to massage her clit she began to moan under her gag. Rage began to get lost in ecstasy and started moaning from the whip hitting her cheeks as well. As Unicra continued spanking her with full force, turning rage's ass into a red square made of stripes, rage moaned longer enjoying her spanking more and more. The second rage came from the vibration Unicra spanked her as hard as she could leaving one even darker stripe on rage's cheeks and making rage cum again instantly.

Rage panted as she became exhausted and sweaty. But rage wasn't blankly tired, her face had molded into a smile under her ball gag. Unicra gripped rage's chin and tilted it back to look at her, before snapping her fingers and making the gag disappear.

"Are you satisfied my child..." Unicra said softly getting even closer to rage's lips.

"Yes, mistress." Rage answered as the two shared a kiss. Unicra knew that her true job was finished, she had turned rage to her side, but unlike other slaves, this one made Unicra want to stop the sadistics and make love. Unicra couldn't help but release her restraints and hug her tightly.

"You are a special one my child, one I would gladly punish harshly, but also one I want to hold intimately after to make up for my sins." Unicra confessed as they hugged.

"Do you mean you love me mistress." Rage looked hopeful.

"I believe so my child..." Unicra finished as they kissed once more.


End file.
